Objection
by OliviabensonSVU4
Summary: It's the day of Bella and Edward's wedding. But what happens during the ceremony leaves everyone speechless. Please read/review!
1. Chapter 1: Confessions Part 1

**Chapter 1: Confessions Part 1**

_Author's Note: I don't own any of the characters, unfortunately. If only.._

_**30 minutes before the wedding**_

_Bella_

Renee put Bella's tiara on and secured the veil to it. "You look beautiful," she crooned.

"Thanks," Bella replied. "I'm a little nervous."

"I know, baby, it's natural. I was nervous when I married your father. And your step dad."

Bella met her mom's eyes in the mirror with a smile before tearing up a little.

"I'm going to have to touch up your mascara, I guess water proof doesn't include bridal tears."

She grabbed a damn rag and wiped off the mascara running down her daughter's face before applying a second coat. "There, you're all perfect again. It's almost time, are you ready?"

"I'm ready. Mom... I love you," Bella whispered, fighting back tears.

"I love you too. I'm so glad I could be here for your big day."

Bella squeezed her hand.

_Edward_

Carlisle watched his eldest son fix his tie before the ceremony. He was finally marrying Bella and starting a life together.

"30 minutes till the big day, son. How are you feeling?"

"Great, dad," Edward said with a chuckle.

There was a knock at the door and in walked Jasper and Emmett.

"Look at you, bro," Emmett said, grinning. "The first of us to tie the knot."

"While she's still human," Jasper added.

Carlisle shook his head. "Is everything ready out there?"

"Yeah, everyone's seated and waiting. If you're ready Edward, I'll have Alice go get Bella," Emmett replied.

Edward stood up. "Ready as ever."

Edward stood at the altar, surveying the guests. It was a medium sized ceremony, family and close friends gathered. The organ began to play, and the back door opened.

Charlie stood there with Bella's arm wrapped around his. She looked beautiful. They started walking down the aisle towards him. She kissed her dad's cheek and he sat down with Renee and Phil.

Across the aisle he waved at Carlisle and Esme. They smiled back. Only a short while till they are in-laws. His little girl was all grown up.

"If anyone has any objections, speak now or forever hold their peace," the minister said, continuing with the ceremony.

There was that short pause while the guests looked at each other, all in doubt that anyone would say anything. But, as the minister opened his mouth to continue, a voice rang out from the middle.

"I object."

Everybody looked to see who it was. Alice, on Bella's side as her maid of honor flinched. She knew it was coming but couldn't say anything. Rosalie, her other bridesmaid, recognized the voice too.

"Who objects to this union?" The minister asked.

"I do. Jacob Black." He stood up and started walking to the altar. "There's been something I've wanted to say for so long. Bella... You look beautiful. That kiss we shared during the fight.. It was an experience that I'll never forget.."

"Jake. Not. Now." She hissed.

"Bells. It's not what you think." He looked at Edward. "You were always jealous of my relationship with Bella. But it was all a sham. The whole time you thought I was after Bella... I wasn't."

Jacob felt his heart pounding in his chest as he was trying to make this confession, in front of some people he didn't know, and some he did, including his dad.

"JAKE!" Bella said again. "What are you doing?"

"Let me say this Bells. Or I never will." He took a deep breath. "Trying to seem mad at Edward all the time, that wasn't real. It turns out.. I don't love Bella.. I love Edward."

The crowd seemed to be at a standstill at this. No one said a word.

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think. Chapter 2 will be posted soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Flattered

**Chapter 2: I'm Flattered**

_Author's Note: I don't own any of the characters, unfortunately. If only._

_**Author's Note 2: This will be my last chapter for 8-9 days. I'm going on a project where I'll be camping in the woods, without any technology. Please enjoy and I look forward to updating when I get back!**_

As soon as the initial shock wore off, Edward finally spoke. "I'-I'm flattered." This caused a ripple through the surprised guests.

Bella whipped her head at the man she was about to marry. "EXCUSE me? Edward, what are you saying?"

"Bella. This isn't any of you're business, anymore," Jacob told her with a little sharpness in his voice.

"Well excuse me Jacob. Until Edward says he isn't going to marry me, it IS my business."

Edward faced everyone. "Excuse us, please." With that he turned and walked 100 yards from the altar, with Bella and Jacob both in tow. "Okay. Now we can talk without _everybody_ listening in."

"Let's see... Jacob just confessed his gay love for you, and you're flattered. So, let me guess, you're leaving me to be gay with the guy who wanted to get with me?" Bella couldn't help but snap. It was something she couldn't even begin to understand.

"I never said yes.." Edward began before Bella cut him off.

"You said you were flattered. That implies _something."_

Jacob just stood there watching them argue. Finally he had to step in before Bella ripped Edward's head off.

"Edward," he said trying to stay calm in all the insanity. "You don't have to tell me that you feel the same if you don't. You can still marry Bella. I won't get hurt."

_'What a lie,' _Jacob told himself.

Bella stood there with her arms crossed, tapping her foot impatiently. _'What a joke. Not long ago, I was kissing Jacob. Now he's gay for not just anyone but MY fiancee.'_

"If you're going to kiss or whatever, let me know so I can leave first and let everyone know that the wedding's off," she told them, ready to storm off.

She saw that Jacob had rushed to Edward's side. In a flash of lightning speed, Edward was kissing Jacob. It happened before Bella could even turn away.

"Um, I guess there's no way you're marrying me now," she spat.

"Bella, wait," Edward called after her. But it was too late.

"Can I get your attention, please?" Bella inquired to the crowd who were still buzzing over what had happened. They silenced immediately.

"There won't be a wedding. Edward is gay for Jacob. They're making out back there if you don't believe me." There was a surge of voices. "Oh, and by the way, I'm pregnant with Edward's baby."

She didn't know if anyone heard the last part over the gay scandal. The baby was supposed to be the surprise on their honeymoon to Alaska. _'I wonder if Alice knows. I have to catch up with her later,_' she reminded herself.

Charlie came up to Bella immediately after. "How are you holding up, kid?"

Usually the 'kid' thing would set her off but let it slide. "For finding out what I did, pretty good I guess.

Renee gave her a huge hug. "Sometimes, baby, it's easier to find out now before you're married and he leaves you for another man."

Bella rolled her eyes at her mom. "Thanks, um, that would definitely suck."

"Come on, I'll help you get out of that dress and we'll go out to dinner, okay?"

She nodded and let Renee lead her away.

Bella's phone buzzed signaling a text message.

_From Edward: _

_Alice told me that you're pregnant. Is that true?_

_Reply:_

_Yes. Don't worry, I don't expect much from you. If I need any advice on carrying a half human-half vampire baby, I'll ask Esme or Carlisle. Have fun with Jacob._

_From Edward:_

… _That's my kid, I should at least be able to see him or her. _

_Reply:_

_I don't want to talk to you right now. Goodbye._

Bella shut off her phone and shoved it in the bottom of her bag. Out of sight, out of mind.

_2 Months Later_

Bella hadn't heard from Edward or Jacob since the night of the wedding. She had heard that they left Forks to escape the torment. They weren't as open to homosexuality as other places. Meanwhile, she had been spending most of her free time at the Cullen house, considering her dad didn't know 1) That the baby was half vampire and 2) How to take care of it.

"Have you heard from them?" she asked Alice one day.

Their eyes met. "He's called a couple times. Asked how you are. Between you and me, I don't see how he left you for some... Dog"

That made Bella smile. "Me either. I mean, only months ago Jacob and I kissed. Edward seemed to want to be with only me but I guess things change."

"You're going to be okay. We'll help you with the pregnancy and the baby once it's born. Even Rosalie has seemed nicer lately."

They both looked over at Rosalie who was sitting nearby smiling, a rarity from her usual scowl. "Do you need anything?" She asked, sounding sincere even. "

"I'm okay, but thank you. Really," Bella replied. Rosalie nodded and went back to skimming a magazine.

Carlisle glided into the room. "You're looking well, Bella. I'd say the baby is about 4 months along."

"4? I just found out a week before the wedding disaster."

"He or she is half vampire," Carlisle explained, walking over. "Which mean's it's progressing twice as fast as a human baby. How have you been feeling lately?"

"Good. Just thirsty all the time. And drinking water hasn't been helping."

Carlisle looked at Alice. "It wants blood. That will quench your thirst. I don't know if you're ready to start drinking, considering you're still human. But, unfortunately, otherwise, it'll put you or the baby in danger."

Bella sighed. "Do I have to drink_ from_ someone?" 

"Not at this stage. I sent Jasper and Emmett to get blood bags for you. While we're waiting, do you want to know the sex of your baby?"

"Okay?"

"It's a girl."

Bella smiled but before she could say anything, she had collapsed.

**A/N: I know, leaving it like that is cruel. Hopefully I'll get a bunch of reviews by the time I get back in 8 days. Chapter 3 should be expected within 10 days (June 17)**


End file.
